


Not in So Many Words

by vinniebatman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Africa, Xander gets stuck patrolling with Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in So Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: S/X, Deluge   
> Summary: After returning from Africa, Xander gets stuck patrolling with Spike. Things happen.  
> Beta: The one, the only, the marvelous suki_blue.  
> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture, chainsaws, and an exorcism. I now own all. Thank you. *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
> A/N: Written for the birthday of my new, lovely friend noandwhere. Happy birthday, sweets!

Xander hated the rain.  Well, it wasn't so much the rain he hated as the temperature.  After spending six months on the plains of the Serengeti, Xander just wasn't ready for English rain.  Sure, some areas of the Serengeti did get almost as much rain as England, but it was always warmer.  English rain was colder, the raindrops falling like small shards of ice that chilled Xander to the bone.  His feet made a squishy kind of sound with each step he took.  Yet somehow, even though Spike was walking ahead of him in the same squishy cemetery, he was using his evil vampire skills to walk all quiet and cat like. 

 

Smug, pretty bastard.

"Fuck, it's cold," Xander whined, his words curling up into the night like smoke.  

"Eh, suck it up, Harris," Spike shot back.  "And shut it, we don't want to scare off the beasties."

"Oh no, we sure wouldn’t want that," Xander laughed, the sound thin and high.  "After all, it's the perfect time for me to get attacked, since I can't feel my feet or fingers.”  

"Stop whining, tosser; I shouldn't be out here anyways."

"Then why did you volunteer to come with me?"

"Because all the bloody slayers are sick with flu.  So when you decided to play the stupid White Knight again, Buffy called and asked me to make sure you didn't end up dead."

Xander couldn't hear it or see it, but he was pretty sure Spike was sneering at him, and possibly rolling his eyes.  Although he was fairly certain Buffy had gone back to bed as soon after Xander showed up.  The only person Xander had seen on the phone was Dawn.  Huh.

 

As they trudged on through the deluge, Xander watched Spike's back closely.  Damn it, it just wasn't fair; Spike looked all sleek and dangerous when wet, while Xander was fairly certain that he looked like a drowned rat… or perhaps a water buffalo.

"I won't end up dead, you know.  If I can outrun a lion, I can outrun a vampire," Xander pointed out.

Spike snorted.  "I know, Xander, I got your email updates."

Xander felt his heart lurch in his chest.  It wasn't like he'd talked about how he sometimes missed Spike, and wondered if he was okay or anything.  But those emails had been sent just to the gang, talking about his experiences.  He'd shared things, like how he'd felt when he'd lost that slayer in Kenya, or when one of the members of the Massai tribe he lived with, Adamu, had died in childbirth, along with her twins.  He'd learned a lot in Africa, lots of emotional-growth type stuff.  And he wasn't sure if he wanted Spike to know all that.  "You read them?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, Bit forwarded them to me, thought I'd like to hear how you were doing."

"Wait, did you actually want to know how I was doing?" Xander asked Spike's back.  He watched as black clad shoulders shrugged.

“Yeah, well, Dawn sent me some of your emails, too, so there,” Xander threw out.  Having a soul and watching the LA crew get stomped had caused some emotional-growth type stuff for Spike too, so Xander figured that if he let on that he knew about said emotional-growth type stuff, then perhaps Spike wouldn’t subject him to public humiliation.  Xander was smug as he watched Spike freeze for a split second before continuing to walk.  Spike started muttering something under his breath, but Xander couldn’t make out the words.  After they walked on in silence for a few moments, Xander spoke again.

  
"You know, I don't think there's going to be anything out tonight.  There's no one out, thus there's no reason for a vampire to be out hunting," Xander opined.

Spike stopped walking and turned to Xander.  "Reckon you're right.  Might as well head home."

The pair turned around and started walking back in the direction they'd come from.  As they reached the long, sloping edge of the cemetery and walked toward the car park, Xander's feet slipped out from under him on the slick grass.  

"Shit!" he wailed, sliding down the six foot incline.  When Xander finally came to a stop, he groaned.  He could feel the water soaking through his boxers, and he could hear Spike laughing.

"Shut up, Spike!" Xander yelled.  Spike continued to laugh as he walked down to Xander.  Crouching down, he offered Xander his hand.  Xander's eye narrowed as he dug his right hand into the sod.  Pulling a chunk of it out of the ground, he quickly lobbed it at Spike.  His aim was true and it landed with a squish right in the middle of Spike's forehead. 

Spike was frozen as the muddy clump of sod slid down his face.  He reached up and carefully wiped the mud out of his eyes, smearing it across his cheeks.  

"That's it, Harris," he growled.  Before Xander could scramble away, Spike had yanked up two large clumps of earth and thrown them in Xander's face.  Xander yelped as he scrambled to his feet.  Standing still, his eye met Spike's in a tense gaze.  The two men assessed each other, quiet.  In a flash of movement, Spike quickly bent down and grabbed another handful of ammunition.  Xander ducked and grabbed more mud, raising his shoulders to his ears as a wet handful of muddy grass hit his head.  Standing again, Xander threw his handfuls of mud; one hit Spike in the chest, while the other splattered onto white-blonde hair.  Raising his arms in triumph, he tried to ignore the strange sensation of mud dripping under his eye patch and down his neck.

"This is not over, boy," Spike growled, his eyes narrowed. 

Xander’s eye widened as he observed Spike’s smirk and predatory stance.  He swallowed hard as he felt the tips of his ears warm.  Strange, but he figured he just must have caught the flu from the girls.  He swallowed again, then moved to wipe a glob of mud from his eyebrow, closing his eye.  When he opened it, he saw  Spike barreling toward him in a burst of unnatural speed.  Spike tackled him into the wet ground and straddled his hips.  Using one hand to pin Xander's wrists, Spike used his other hand to grab and shove mud down the neck of Xander's shirt.  Xander shrieked as the cold, slimy grass went down his shirt.  His body began to uncontrollably buck and writhe as he fought to escape his strange position

"Alright, alright, I give up, Spike!" he yelled.

Spike looked down at him with a satisfactory smirk, his eyes holding Xander’s gaze.  Spike was still, simply staring down at his fallen enemy.  Slowly, the seconds ticked by, until Xander’s cheeks began to flame red again.  Spike loosened his grip and slowly stood, moving away from Xander.  He again offered his hand, and this time, Xander took it.

 

“Thanks,” Xander mumbled.  He rubbed at his at his eye patch.  The mud that had gotten under the fabric was starting to irritate his skin.  He tried to wipe the mud out from under it, but to no avail.  He finally just pulled it off and quickly swiped the mud away.  He looked up to see Spike watching him.  He blushed and quickly pulled the patch back on, wincing as it tangled in his hair.

“Well, to the Slay mobile,” Xander joked. 

 

Spike didn’t move.

 

“Ya know, my flat isn’t too far from here; we could just head there to clean up so you don’t muck up your car,” he offered.

 

“It’s not a crypt, is it?” Xander asked, looking up at the sky.

 

Spike snorted.

 

“No, it’s a proper flat.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Spike quickly walked away, leading Xander out of the cemetery.  His flat was only a few minutes away, but by the time they reached Spike’s building, the rain had already washed away the bulk of the mud. Soon, Spike was letting them into an old brick building.  The lobby was small, the foyer of a house that had been split into flats.  Spike led Xander up to the third floor and unlocked the door.

 

“See, pet, told ya it wasn’t far away,” Spike smirked as they walked inside.  The apartment wasn’t very large, with exposed brick and large windows that were covered in thick, black drapes.  The furniture was black as well.

 

“Well, you can take the vamp out of the cemetery, but you can’t take the cemetery out of the vamp,” Xander quipped.

Spike rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on a hook near the door, then took off his boots.  As he headed further into the apartment, he spoke over his shoulder.

 

“Leave your shoes by the door and hang your coat.  Guest room’s behind the couch.  Help yourself to whatever’s in the kitchen,” he offered before shutting himself in what Xander presumed was Spike’s bedroom.  He was prepared to offer his thanks when a loud blast of music sounded from inside Spike’s room.  Sighing, Xander followed Spike’s request and removed his jacket and shoes.  He then wandered through the apartment, glancing at the books on the shelves (some horror and mystery, along with classics and poetry) and the DVDs by the television.  He stopped in the kitchen and looked in the fridge.  Finding a new container of milk (though why Spike would have milk, he couldn’t understand), Xander sought out a glass and had some for himself.  The he rifled through the cupboards and found a package of biscuits and helped himself.  As Xander ate his late-night snack, the music in Spike’s room shut off.

 

Finally, he made his way into the guest room.  It was pretty simple; a bed, small dresser, lamp, closet and a door that led to some unknown room.  Nothing exciting or new, and fairly bland compared to the rest of the apartment.  Closing the door behind him, Xander pulled of his shirts and shoved his jeans down and off his body.  He yawned, eying the bed before eying his dirty body.  Xander grabbed the folded towel and wash cloth lying on the bed and went to the mystery door. Opening it slowly (in case it led to Spike’s room), he stuck his head in and glanced around, discovering a large, empty bathroom. It was actually fairly nice, having a shower stall, dual sinks and a large bathtub. 

 

He walked over to the sinks and faced the mirror. He quickly stripped off his boxers and turned on the warm water and wet the wash cloth.  As he efficiently cleaned off his arms, chest, legs and ass, he studied himself.  He didn't look too bad; he'd lost some weight in Africa, gained some muscle.  But he was still missing his eye.  He'd had a few offers, but it seemed that as soon as anyone saw what was under the patch, they lost any interest they’d had.  He pulled off the eye patch, hissing as it tore out a few hairs.  He dropped it into the sink, then washed his face. 

 

As he dried himself off, he noticed that the bathtub was full of steaming, warm water.  He contemplated stealing Spike’s bath, but then to his horror, he watched as the water began to ripple.  A sinking feeling started deep in his stomach as he spun around.  Yep, there was Spike, rising from the steaming depths of the bath tub.  His hair was plastered to his head as rivulets of water ran down his body.  Spike's eyes were closed, a look of hedonistic pleasure on his face.  The water line was lapping at Spike's pink nipples, which hardened in the cooler air of the bathroom.  Xander swallowed hard as Spike's eyes opened slowly.  Those bright blue eyes flickered to gold then back to blue as they studied Xander's body.  God, Xander really didn't want to admit it, but Spike was really fucking hot. 

"You look good, Xander," Spike purred.   

Xander whimpered; he could feel his skin prickling with heat that had nothing to do with steam.  

"Uh, really?" he asked.  Xander's heart heart was pounding, and a sweet burn started to sing in his veins before twisting down his spine and centering in his--

Xander slapped his hands over his groin, trying to hide his erection.  

"Have I ever given you false praise? No, I mean it; you look good," Spike said, a surprisingly sweet smile curling his lips.  Spike let his eyes drift up from Xander's crotch to his face, a sultry smirk glued to his face.  As he met Spike's gaze, Xander was again struck with horror as he realized his eye patch was in the sink.  Whimpering, he slapped one hand over his eye, only to realize that one hand wasn't getting the job done when it came to hiding his dick.  

  
"Xander, come here," Spike purred.  

Xander’s eye widened at the pure want in Spike’s eyes.  What the hell was wrong with Spike? 

 

“Come here, pet,” Spike murmured. 

 

Xander seemed to lose control over his body as he took a step he hadn't meant to.  He froze in place.

"Xander, come here.  Let me help you with your... problem," Spike smirked, his eyes dropping to Xander’s crotch.  

Xander swallowed hard as Spike licked his lips.

"Uh, I'm... yeah, uh, are you sure you want me?" 

Spike's smirk fell away as his eyes fell shut.  Leaning his head back against the porcelain, he inhaled deeply, then let out a low, rumbling growl.  He opened his eyes and looked at Xander with yellow eyes.

"Oh yeah, pet.  I'm sure.  You smell so fucking good.  Got me hard as a rock."  

Xander swallowed again, and then took a few steps forward until he was at the bathtub.  His eye was glued to Spike's face as he stepped into the bath and sat down.  He closed his eye and moaned as the delicious heat seeped into his body.  As he took a deep breath, he felt water drip onto his shoulders.  Xander opened his eye to find Spike staring at him, their faces only a few small inches apart.  Spike's hands gripped the porcelain on either side of Xander's head.

"Close your eye, pet," Spike whispered. 

Xander complied, the waited.  A few seconds later, he felt a warm hand cup his cheek, the thumb gently tracing the edge of his sunken eyelid.  Then he felt Spike's lips lay a gentle kiss on it.  His eye fluttered open as he raised his hands to push Spike away, but before he could do anything else, Spike was kissing him.  And suddenly, he couldn't understand what Buffy's problem had been with kissing the "lips of Spike" all those years ago when Willow did that “will be done” thing, because Spike's lips were awesome.  They were talented, and after only a few short seconds, Xander found himself moaning.  As he parted his lips, Spike flicked his tongue into Xander's mouth, teasing him. 

 

Another moan escaped from Xander as Spike bit his lower lip before pulling away and tugging on it.  At the absence of Spike's mouth that followed, Xander's eyelid fluttered open.  Spike was staring at him, a cocky smirk and quirked eyebrow on his face.  Xander frowned.

"Hey, less smirking, more kissing," Xander demanded, leaning forward to press their mouths together again.  This time, Xander was decidedly more proactive as he pressed his tongue into Spike's mouth.  He felt Spike shiver slightly as he mapped out Spike's tongue and teeth.  Then it was Xander's turn to shiver as Spike slid his tongue against Xander's in a very lewd fashion.  Finally Xander broke the kiss to catch a breath.  He opened his eye and grinned widely.

"Wow, you're good at this," he smiled. 

Spike smiled back at him.  "Hey, less praising, more kissing."

"Hey," Xander protested, "I wasn't prais-"

Spike crashed their mouths together, the intensity increasing exponentially.  Slowly, Spike moved back, pulling Xander with him.  Spike settled against the slanted end of the tub and pulled Xander onto his lap.  Xander could feel Spike's cock rubbing against his thigh. 

"Turn around pet," Spike growled. 

Xander hurried to comply, resting his back against Spike's chest.  Once he was settled, he felt Spike's mouth at his neck, biting and licking his skin.  He could feel Spike's cock rubbing against his ass, and as heat flared through his body, Xander began to wriggle impatiently.  Spike growled against his neck, then ran his hands over Xander's chest.  Xander lowered his lidded gaze, watching as pale hands with black nails teased and tweaked his nipples.

"Spike," he whimpered, wriggling again.  He could feel Spike’s cock between his ass cheeks. 

 

“Fuck, Xan,” Spike growled, thrusting his hips.  He lowered one hand to Xander’s dick and began pulling on it, twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb over the slit.His other hand wandered over Xander’s body, alternating between tugs on Xander’s nipples and soothing caresses.

 

Xander’s wriggling soon turned into writhing, panting as Spike jerked him off.

 

“You’re really good at this,” he gasped.  When Spike chuckled, Xander could feel the vibrations in chest.

 

“’Course I am, pet,” he murmured, nibbling on Xander’s earlobe.  “I’ve got loads of experience. Although it will take a lot more tests for me to find out just what you prefer.”

 

Dropping his other hand to Xander’s groin, Spike began to roll Xander’s balls, increasing the pressure.  Only a few seconds later, Xander’s back arched and his hands gripped Spike’s thighs tightly.  As Xander came with a high-pitched whine, Spike felt the pulse of Xander’s cock.  When Xander finally slumped against Spike, Spike took control again. 

 

Gripping Xander’s hips tightly, Spike rocked into Xander’s cleft.  His face was buried in Xander’s neck, drinking in the scent.  Xander’s hands tightened on his thighs again before Xander clenched his buttocks, tightening the friction.  Spike snarled, his game face dropping.  Xander turned his face, his eye widening at Spike’s ridged forehead.  Spike’s stomach clenched, but before he even had time to force his demon down, Xander lifted one of his arms and hooked it behind Spike’s neck.  Pulling him closer, Xander pressed their mouths together.  Growling, Spike kissed him fiercely, his fangs nicking Xander’s lips.  As he suckled on the small wounds, tasting Xander’s blood, Spike came.  Breaking the kiss, Spike panted against Xander’s neck.  After a few moments, he pushed Xander off of his lap. Xander tensed and stood up, getting out of the water.  He rushed over to the counter and grabbed his towel.  As he dried himself, he felt a kiss against his shoulder blade as Spike wound his arms around his waist.

 

“Ready for bed, pet?” 

 

Xander turned to face Spike, his brow furrowed.  Uncertain, he began to chew on his lip.

 

Spike watched him with a smirk.  “I meant my bed, git,” he smiled. 

 

Xander took a deep breath and sighed with relief. 

 

“Oh, okay, good. I just, I suck at the after bit,” he explained bashfully.

 

Spike smiled at him, the placed a quick kiss on his lips.  Pulling on Xander’s arm, he led them out of the room and switched the bathroom lights off and the bedroom lights on.  Once inside the master bedroom, Xander looked up to see them reflected in a free-standing mirror.

 

“Hey, I can see you!  Does this mean my sexing has magic powers?” Xander joked sleepily.  He could feel Spike’s laugh rumble against his side.

 

“Sure thing, just like Red’s mojo.”

 

Smiling, Xander crawled into the bed, exhausted from his trip, patrol and the bathroom sexing.  He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  Spike quickly went through the apartment and switched off the lights, then curled up behind Xander.  As he listened to the distant sounds of the city and the quiet beating of Xander’s heart, Spike’s bliss was interrupted by the quiet buzzing of his silenced cell phone.

 

Grabbing it from the bedside table, he saw Dawn’s name on the screen.  Biting back a groan, he answered.

 

“Yeah, Bit?” he whispered.

 

“Hey, Spike! How did it go?  Did you guys talk, you know about how you’re totally perfect for each other now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, well did you tell him you like him?”

 

Spike smiled as he listened to Xander snuffle before burying his head deeper into a pillow.   
  
"Not in so many words."


End file.
